The Brothers Flub-Queen Bees 2
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: The queen bee seeks revenge


The Brothers Flub

"Queen Bees 2"

This is a story me and my friend Natalie wrote together

It all started one day on The Land Of Milk And Honey. The Bee Guards were looking worried because Queen Bee has returned, and she was very pissed off, and she was looking for revenge. "What's wrong your highness?" one of them nervously asked. "I am highly pissed off. If I am highly pissed, I am looking for revenge after what happened to me the last time. I will hypnotize everyone and everything that is in my way, including YOU!" She screamed at the guard. The guard was terrified now-so much that he was sweating.

Meanwhile, at Retrograde, Crystal said gleefully, "Wow! This ice cream stuff is just so delicious! Auntie Ai, what do I do? I can't stop myself!" Crystal was eating the ice cream really fast now. Ai tried to say, "If you eat that really fast, it's going to-" Crystal then laid her head on Ai's lap and Ai said, "...give you a headache. Why didn't I think of that?" Then they heard Fraz screaming, "Guapo! What are you doing?" Ai and Crystal went into Fraz and Guapo's room, only to find Guapo trying to fix the clock for the lounge. Fraz sighed, "No, Guapo. You completely disassembled it!"

"What's going on in here?" Ai asked. Guapo looked at Ai and said, "This clock for the lounge really does need to be worked on. So I am trying to fix it!" "Stop you idiot! You don't know what you're doing! Let Johnny Doe, Mama Mia, or Ray handle it!" Fraz cried in frustration. Ai added, "Ren Ichimoku, Onna Hone, and Wanyuudou will also fix the clock as well." Crystal beamed, "I bet they will make sure the clock is fixed!" Snowball mewed in agreement. Fraz looked at Crystal and he began to smile.

"Awwwww. I wanted to fix it" Guapo whined. Crystal said, "Don't worry. We actually have a package that needs to be delivered to the Land of Milk and Honey!" "Oh no! Not _that_ place again!" Fraz cried shivering. Ai Enma put her hand on Fraz's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. If the Queen Bee tries to possess one of us, I'll protect you." "Thanks Ai. I know I can always count on you" Fraz replied with a smile. As Fraz, Guapo, Ai, Snowball, and Crystal entered the Land of Milk and Honey, the place was silent. It was because Queen Bee had managed to possess her guards and the other bees because of her massive rage.

Ai Enma said, "If anyone has been hypnotized by Queen Bee, Crystal will use her special bleat to break the spell." "Thank God!" Fraz cried with relief. As they were making their way to the throne room, several hypnotized guards started to attack, but Crystal unleashed her bleat, causing several Daruma dolls to use a spell on the guards to make them return to their normal behavior. "Thanks Crystal" Fraz said. Crystal replied, "My pleasure, Papa!" "Let's go" Ai told everyone.

As they entered the throne room, the two guards who served the Queen Bee were pleased to have Fraz, Guapo, Ai, Crystal, and Snowball here and they received that package that contained a honey wand that sprays out honey bubbles. Guapo said, "Beejabbers! I bet that will make the Queen return to her normal self!" "I sure hope so" Fraz replied. When they entered the throne room, the Queen Bee saw them. Her eyes her blood-red, her mouth has foaming, her outfit was torn into pieces, and she looked at Fraz, Guapo, Ai, Crystal and Snowball. Crystal walked up and said, "I know you were upset. So is there anything we can do for you?"

The Queen Bee began to scream, " ' , ? ! I ' !" She was about to attack, so Fraz got out the bubble wand and shouted, "Honey Bubbles!" and the bubbles stuck onto the Queen Bee and she cannot move an inch, so she began to scream in agony. "Now what?" Fraz asked the others. Crystal walked up to the screaming Queen Bee and began to sing,

"Kagome, kagome.

Kago no naka no tori wa.

Itsu itsu deyaru.

Yoake no ban ni.

Tsuru to kame ga subetta.

Ushiro no shoumen daare. "

Crystal's healing song had made the Queen Bee return to her normal self. "You did it Crystal!" Fraz cried with joy. Ai petted Crystal and said, "I knew you could do it!" The Queen Bee looked around-wondering what was going on. Ai explained, "You were angry because you wanted revenge, so we had to stop your rabid behavior." "I did? (paused) We it's a good thing you stopped me then" The Queen Bee replied. Guapo said, "It's a great thing that you are back to normal!" "Amen to THAT bro!" Fraz replied in agreement. Crystal added, "I'm glad that problem was taken care of!" "So am I Crystal" Fraz said.

Ai added, "At least we were safe without any harm!" "We're doom-free!" Fraz cried. Back at Retrograde, Crystal, Fraz, and Ai noticed that the clock Guapo tried to fix was working perfectly. "The mechanics fixed it!" Fraz happily cried. Crystal said, "I'm fascinated by this!" "Awwwwww" Guapo pouted. Snowball noticed that Guapo was upset, so she gently rubbed her face on his leg. "Gee thanks Snowball" Guapo said petting her.

Ai Enma looked at Fraz, Guapo, Snowball, and Crystal and she said to them, "I bet the Queen Bee won't have to hypnotize anyone anymore." "I sure hope not" Fraz replied.


End file.
